Tenshi
by Winde
Summary: Hiro is depressed and comes to terms with himself about his feelings for a friend....anymore and I'll give away the story...this is a short one-shot....


Tenshi **Author's Notes:** This song was written after reading "Anti-Nostalgic" by the Ionic Butterfly. I was also listening to Anti-Nostalgic while writing this...I was in a down mood and felt like writing.... There is no yaoi in this and it's purely expressing feeling.... This is a one-shot and nothing more will be added to this fic.... So please don't ask me to write more....  
  
  
  
Dedicated to my friends at Anime Crush, and especially to Dani (the Ionic Butterfly), for being so kind to me.   
  
  
  


Hiro sat on the edge of his bed, plunking out notes on his guitar. He was alone, the room dark. All that could be seen was his silhouette casting a shadow on his bed from the moonlight coming through his window. Papers were strewn about his floor and bed. He quit playing and ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He was getting nowhere. The notes weren't flowing tonight. He was depressed, and he was trying to put his feelings into a song. Nothing seemed to be going right. He felt so alone.  
  
Shuichi was now spending more time with Yuki. Not that it was a bad thing, he was happy Shuichi was happy. But he had no one to talk to lately. Music was his only scapegoat. It helped him keep what sanity he had left. He ran his fingers over the strings. Nothing. He turns on the radio. Anti-Nostalgic flows from the speakers. Hiro lay back on his bed and listened to the song. The words seemed to fit. The song itself and the music were a perfect match to how he felt right now.  
  
"Why am I feeling this way? I should be happy for Shu. He's happy with Yuki and that's all that matters." Right? As long as he's happy it's ok. No. It's not ok Damnit! I have feelings too. He's a dear friend of mine. We confide in each other. We know each other's deepest, darkest secrets. Hell! My feelings for him are so strong I......No, I don't love him. Do I? Is this the feeling? Love, Loneliness, Jealousy? Am I jealous because Shu spends more time with Yuki? Oh God, I've fallen for the one thing dearest to me in this world. The one thing.....I can't have.  
  
Hiro sighs and rolls over onto his stomach. He lays his head on his arms and closes his eyes.  
  
*Sigh, things just aren't going well.* Hiro slowly drifted off to sleep. 

  
  


Light filters through the window and shines on Hiro. A light knock is heard at his door, but Hiro's still dreaming. The door opens slowly and a head peeks through. The visitor watches Hiro sleep peaceful. He walks to the bed and gently brushes a strand of hair from Hiro's face. Hiro's eyes open slowly, taking in the sight of an angel. A Pink haired angel.  
  
"Shuichi?"  
"Hai, it's me."  
"How'd-"  
"You didn't answer your door when I knocked and it was unlocked."  
Hiro just stared at Shuichi. He looked like an angel in the morning light.  
  
"I came to talk." Shuichi said.  
"I have to tell you something too."  
"I'm sorry to leave you alone like I've been doing lately. I'm just so wrapped up in Yuki that I-"  
"It's ok, I understand. There's just one thing you need to know."  
"What is it Hiro?"  
"You're a dear friend, one of few. I would do anything for you."  
"Hai."  
"I came to terms last night. I've fallen for the one thing in this world I can't have. This pains me."  
"Hiro." Shuichi looked at Hiro with sad eyes.  
"Don't get me wrong. I'm happy for you and Yuki. I'm glad you're happy with him. It just pains me that I found myself out too late. Shuichi, I love you." With this said, Hiro kissed Shuichi. When it ended, Shuichi stared at Hiro.  
  
"Hiro, I'll always be here for you, I won't leave you, but Yuki is with me. I can't drop him after we've come so far. I'm sorry. Even though my feelings aren't the same for you, I thank you for caring. I must go now. Later Hiro." Shuichi got up and walked out of the door, closing it behind him. Hiro rolled over and stared at the ceiling. Well, at least he hadn't rejected me completely. I know I can't have him, but I can't help it, I've fallen for an angel of this world. Shuichi, I love you.  
  
Anti-Nostalgic can be heard in the background as Hiro closes his eyes. The song, the one he'd try to write, flowed through his mind, a slow sad song, much like Anti-Nostalgic.   
  
"I Love You too Hiro, but for now, you'll never know." Shuichi whispered outside on the sidewalk in front on Hiro's apartment. He turned and walked home in silence.   
  
~*Owari*~ 


End file.
